


Never Alone

by KVogue



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KVogue/pseuds/KVogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots within my multi-warden world state including my OCs Merida Surana, Mason Amell, and Nolan Cousland. Will likely end up being out of order since I just sort of write whatever I want to at that moment. I'll edit the tags as it becomes necessary. Will possibly include OCxOC and WardenxZevran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merida Surana - Making Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction to Merida Surana and Mason Amell and their relationship. In this Merida is ten years old and Mason is nineteen.

**Merida Surana - Making Trouble**

**9:21 Dragon**

 

* * *

 

_‘Focus… Focus… The book said that I need to channel the mana evenly or the glyph will fail. I can do this. I can.’_

A soft light began to glow in the abandoned corner of the library where Merida sat as a glyph began to form on the floor. She was settled on the floor, her book open to the side, eyes fixed on the ground in front of her. As the glyph continued to form Merida began to hold her breath. Not even blinking, she willed herself to be completely still.

“What exactly is going on here?”

Merida jumped with a little squeal, the glyph disappearing with a little flash and puff of smoke. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. “I almost had it!” She said, almost in a whine. Merida fell to the side, leaning against the wall, and turned to look at who interrupted her with an annoyed look.

Seeing that it was a Templar in front of her didn’t help to calm her down. 

She didn’t remember the Templar’s name, but she knew he was one of the older ones who had been here for years. Maybe more importantly in this moment was that she could see he wasn’t happy. “Almost had what? This isn’t a designated practice area girl.” He said, looking down from Merida to the open book on the floor. He reached down and picked up it, eyeing the cover. “And this isn’t an approved book for apprentices.”

“But I can do it! I almost made the glyph!” Merida said, scrambling up to her feet. When she tried to reach for the book he pulled it away.

From the way he narrowed his eyes at him Merida knew that she’d made a mistake. “It doesn’t matter if you can do it or not, what matters is that it hasn’t been approved.” He leaned forward, and for the first time Merida noticed just how tall he was. Still, she stayed planted where she was. “If you’re ignoring the rules about what books you can take out from the library, what other rules are you ignoring? Hmm?”

The silence hung heavy in the air as Merida tried to think of something to say. It was true, she’d known that the book wasn’t for the apprentices, but creation magic had always come a little easier to her. It wasn’t as if it was a book on blood magic, and she wasn't trying anything that would let her leave the tower. She was just curious to see if she could do it.

Footsteps broke the silence, and behind the Templar Merida could see Mason running up to them. Mason came up and put his hand on Merida’s shoulder, putting himself between her and the Templar. “Merida, there you are! Did you, uh…” His eyes flickered over to the book. “Did you put that book away like I asked?”

“So this was yours?” He asked, clearly not really buying it. “Any idea why I caught her trying a spell from it then?”

Mason gave her look that said, ‘What are you stupid?’, then turned to face the Templar. “I was practicing with it earlier and she wanted to watch. Since she was going down anyway I asked her to put it away. She must have got it in her head that she could do it too, kid thinks she can do anything.” Mason said, ruffling her hair. Meanwhile Merida glared daggers up at him.

The Templar looked at both of them, seemed to consider the book in his hand, then shook his head. “You need to keep a better eye on her Amell, and put your own blasted books away.” He said, shoving it into his chest.

“Of course Ser, won’t happen again.” When the Templar was out of sight he breathed out a sigh of relief. “What were you thinking? You know which shelves are for apprentices, you’re not seven years old.” He said, putting the book in the first empty space he could find.

Merida crossed her arms “I just wanted to see if I could do it, what does it matter? I’ve already done most glyphs from the apprentice books.”

“Then get Enchanter Rey to give you something, don’t just take it on your own!” He snapped, which surprised her. She moved back a bit, her eyes wide. Mason had never yelled at Merida before. He’d never showed much emotion toward her at all. It had been almost a year since the senior Enchanters assigned Mason to be Merida’s ‘big brother’ and he’d always acted like it was a bother more than anything else.

Mason sighed and moved to fix the bit of hair that he’d mussed. “Look kid, you’re smart. Real smart. That means you have to toe the line even more than the other apprentices, even when it’s stupid. At the very least you have to work harder to not get caught.” Mason smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. “Next time you wanna try something like that make sure you come get me first, ok?”


	2. Nolan Cousland - Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan Cousland at 19 after his first tournament with a special appearance from Dairren, who you may remember as the guy you can sleep with during the Cousland origin

**Nolan Cousland - Afterparty**

**9:27 Dragon**

* * *

 

The tourney had gone well. Nolan has lost in the last few rounds, but he’d lost to the victor so he didn’t feel too badly about it. He’d gotten far enough to prove he knew how to handle himself in a fight, he noticed that turned a few heads which helped boost his ego a bit, and now that it was over they could all get to the drinking. Everyone knew that was the real fun at any tournament.

Years ago his father had begun a tradition of hosting any tourney participants who wanted to come by in his tent. They brought up some wine and food from Highever and didn’t turn anyone away. Fergus had continued it when he entered the tourney for the first time, and now the tradition had passed to him. Or rather, it had expanded to him. Nolan’s father and brother were still hosting their own parties several yards away, and so only the youngest participants had made their way to Nolan’s tent.

What this meant was that Nolan had one of the loudest, rowdiest, and longest parties on the whole grounds. Eventually though even young men and women running off of adrenaline and near victory need to go to sleep, or at least want to go off and find a more private spot, and only two people were left inside.  

Noland and Dairren were sitting on the ground, a cup in Nolan’s hand and a bottle in Dairren’s. They were talking animatedly about their earlier match.

“I don’t think I ever really had a chance-”

“Of course you did! When you made a sweep at my legs I thought I was going down for sure.”

“No, you had me figured out far too quickly. You were always going to come out on top.” Dairren took a swig from the bottle. “Can’t say I’m too upset though. I got to drink your good wine as revenge.” He said, smirking.

That just made Nolan laugh. “If you really wanted the good stuff you should have gone over to my father’s. Next time you’re at Highever though I’ll make sure to grab a good bottle.”

“Oh really? I’ll hold you do that. You’d better show me a good time.” He clapped Nolan on the back, and to his great surprise Dairren’s hand stayed there. 

When Nolan looked up at him he found that Dairren was smiling at him.   
Suddenly he felt very aware of just how close they were. They’d been chatting and drinking and having fun all night. Thinking back on it there had barely been a time where they were more than a few feet apart. No one else had even come close to keeping his attention as much as Dairren had.

The feeling of Dairren’s hand on his back was feeling nearly as intoxicating as the wine. His mind was swimming with what it might mean. At the very least he definitely knew what he wanted right now. If Nolan had it his way in about two minutes he’d be on top on him and they’d both be wearing about half as much as they were now. However he’d learned the hard way not to make any assumptions, and the last thing he wanted to do make things unbearably awkward between them. His family visited Dairren’s family’s estate in Denerim all the time when they were in the city. They didn’t need an awkward memory of Nolan trying to seduce him hanging over their heads every time they saw each other.

Still… there was the warmth of Dairren’s hand on his lower back… the feeling where their knees touched… it made him feel like being a little reckless. “Well, my glass seems to be empty.” He said, peering into his empty cup before dropping it on the ground and turning his attention back to the young man beside him.

“That my lord is truly a great tragedy.” Dairren said, raising the bottle in his hand to his lips. False sympathy was practically dripping from his voice.  
Nolan reached over and took the bottle, his hand closing around Dairren’s as well. He pulled them both toward him and leaned forward. There wasn’t much space between them now. He tilted the bottle up and nearly drank everything left in it. “Oh, I’m sorry. Were you not finished with this?” He asked, smirking. He felt the hand on his back leave, and when it did his heart skipped a beat. At least if Dairren made it clear now he wasn’t interested he hadn’t been too forward. Not enough that he should be a complete embarrassment. 

Dairren laughed, which Nolan took as a good sign. He didn’t let go of the bottle and Dairren didn’t pull his hand away. “No I was not. You don’t seem to be either from the way you’ve got wine running down your chin.”

“What? Do I really? Shit.” He let go of the bottle and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, turning away from him and mentally cursing himself for likely ruining whatever mood there had been. Not that he was being particularly smooth at the moment.

The sound of the bottle hitting the floor of the tent caught his attention. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward. “You missed some.” He said, his voice practically a whisper. Dairren closed the distance between them, kissing him just below the corner of his mouth. It barely lasted a moment but Nolan could feel his stomach flip. 

When Dairren pulled back they both stared at each other for a long moment. Neither of them said anything. It felt like if either of them spoke the spell would be broken.

Instead Nolan chose to forgo speech entirely and grabbed Dairren by the front of his shirt, yanking him forward. They crashed together so hard that they fell backward. Luckily Dairren had enough sense to brace himself going down, but Nolan was determined to leave as little space between them as possible.   
Nolan had one arm wrapped around Dairren’s waist and the other hand on his cheek, keeping them together. Their kisses were wet and sloppy, both of them tasting very distinctly of wine. Hands began wandering, tugging bits of clothing loose and feeling up the muscle underneath. 

Suddenly Nolan broke away in a fit a laughter. Dairren pushed himself up, as much as he was able to at least with Nolan’s arms still around him. “What? What’s so funny?” He asked, smiling with a confused look on his face.

“Well,” Nolan started, smirking. “we keep going like this and it looks like you’re going to come out on top in the end after all.”

Dairren groaned and rolled over to the side while Nolan just kept laughing. When it looked like he might make a move to get up Nolan reached over and grabbed onto his shirt

“Hey, where do you think you’re going. I didn’t think we were done yet.”  
“I’m just not sure I can take much more of your comedy.” He said, reaching an arm around Nolan and pulling him closer. “Why? Are you going to command me to stay my lord?”

Dairren was smiling, and from his tone Nolan could tell he was just joking, but Nolan could still feel a pit start to form in his stomach. “No. I don’t want to make you stay.” He held onto his shirt a little tighter. “I do want you to though”

The hand at Nolan’s back was tracing small circles, sending a shiver up his spine. “I think I’m good where I am. I know I’m calling your on your promise a little earlier than you thought, but you did say you’d show me a good time.”

Nolan leaned forward and started kissing his neck, slowly pulling open each button on Dairren’s shirt. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
